Eternity Of Our Lifes
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Oneshot.Starfire briefly recalls the details that lead up to her giving birth to her and Robin's twins.Prologue to main story.R&R...plz?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**Hey y'll!Now,I have written many a fanfic since early 2004,but I have to say that this might be my best yet.After laying around and um...brainstorming a bit,I finally came up with a good plot.However,this is just a starter up story for my main one,Of Stars,Flares And Fires which I will get around to updating as soon as possible.Until then,enjoy this one...

Prologue...

It seemed strangely calm and tranquil,as the familiar bright yellow sun began rising from it's place behind the multitude of buildings and towering structures that brimmed the entire city,along with the bustling blissful people who went about their normal routine and ever elusive villians that combed Gothem at every twist and turn.

But that wasn't a problem or at least it hadn't been,crime rates were a littleless common and a little moreuntrying nowadays.Since the Titans had gone seperate ways as they were all nearing their late Teens and early twenties.And although the only two remaining Titans at that point would miss them all,they knew they had to stay and protect the city.

_The wonderous sun_...Starfire mused to herself wistfully,as she witnessed for probably the first time,the sun rise that could be seen just clear out on the horizon of nearly every morning,_I hope our friends can see it too_.

Leaning back a bit in her seat,Starfire brought her herbal tea cup up to her thin lips and sipped on it slowly.Just letting the past flow through he like a rush from the tide that occasionally came onto their small but secure island just a hundred feet off shore.But some of those memories burdened her and reminded her that this time had come and,smiling a bit as she reached down to touch her enlargened stomach,that another was not far behind.

"Star,"Came the familiar sound of Robin's voice,as she turned to see him walking out in the new custom he had recently made,the one that she had seen NightWing,"What do you think?"he inquired her earnestly,blushing a bit at what he was about to ask,"Do I resemble the original one?"

"Exactly so."Starfire managed to sustain a small giggle,asher newly wed husband pulled uncertainly at the rather tightly-fitting spandax that pressed down especially around his chest,"I described it to the extent of what I saw,which seems to fit you just a little bit...um...tight?Isn't that the word?"

"Well."Robin scratched at his head,not quite yet prevalent to fighting on his own while Starfire was temporarily out of commision and the rest of the team had spilt up some months back,"Guess I better go patroling,"he sighed with a hint of sadness,as he turned to look at his wife,"It won't be the same without you,but I have to keep looking out for the city."

"Do what you have to Robin,I have grown quite accustomed to staying and awaiting you're arrival."she told him halfheartedly,trying her best to force a smile even though she deeply wanted to go with him and do what needed to be done to protect the city from whoever might oppose it,"I and our unborn twin childern will be fine,go on ahead Rob...NightWing."

Knowing she was just trying to make a time when things seemed more struggling then enjoying pleasant,Robin allowed a quick smile to crease his features,before he turned towards the exit and started to head out of it.There would probably be some sort of burglary or hijacking going on,but nothing Robin couldn't handle on his own.Although he got some back up from Beast Boy who came to visit now and again,it was all pretty solo from him and Starfire had found out she was pregant only a week after the Titans had left,but since her kind only started really having the normal signs of pregancy towards the end of two months,she had been able to help Robin out now and again for almost a year now.

Leaning forwards in her seat,Starfire thought she could see something out in the distance outside,but something made her pause from getting up.So instead of going and seeing what the object was,she crossed her arms on the top of the counter and laid her head down on them,as she drowzily let her eyes flutter shut and dreams fill her mind as she drifted off to sleep.

Seven And A Half Months Earlier...

The morning was mind-numbing and nerve-wracking,as the uncomfortable silence that had formed between nearly all the former Teen Titans members had materalized.Although they all had their different goals and dreams in mind,each one couldn't help but feel forlorn by the fact that they were all giving up over half a decade of a friendship and bond.

Starfire,being the only one not currently absorbed in troubling and agonizing thought,came flying into the room just at that moment when things couldn't seem to get any worse.Robin was busy on the couch planning his custom design for his new role as NightWing with blueprints everywhere,Cyborg was hurriedly making breakfest as he let his mind wander on his new job offer for a well-paying car mechanic in Miami,Beast Boy had his sights on being with Terra (who had been freed from her stone when Trigon was defeated;coming back to meet up with him after traveling some more) and professionally test Video Games in a city called Metropolis not far away,while Raven wanted to travel the galaxy and help different planets in need,while having the endless outer space to mediate and practice some more advance telekinesis.

"Friends,can we not make this last day together a joyous one?"Starfire spoke up sanguinely,trying her best to lift everyone's spirits,even though deep inside she felt it was hopeless to do anything to obscure their constant chatter and ideas on the future,"That is...if you are not all too busy?"she shifted her gaze around for volunteers,"Or...as usual,you are."

She frowned at the way everyone was acting,how they had been so busy lately with the recent calls and plans they had had.It had only started less then a month ago,but now everyone was too caught up in their own little world of fantasy,to give much thought to anything else besides the occasional mission.The way she figured,Starfire thought with greif,was that as soon today was over with.That was it,everything they had worked for was ended right then and there.As the feeling of sadness and shellacking came over her as she reentered her room and went tolay back on her bed,but little did she know she wasn't alone in her feelings.

"Did you guys hear Starfire?"Beast Boy asked everyone with just slight curiousty,as he sat down his Video Game controller just momentarily to see if anyone knew,"I thought she said something about being busy."

"At least most of us have something decent to be _busy _with."Raven repiled ironically,but without once taking her eyes off the book she was reading and making little effort to stop herself from saying anymore.

"Well,at least I'll acutally be making money."he shot back quickly,trying to appear as if her insult hadn't affected him in the least bit,but deep down he would always miss the way she would tease and taught him just enough.

"Acutally,we have been sort of caught up lately,"Cyborg interjected truthfully,a little bit of guilt playing in his voice,"It's the last day,anyways."

Robin hadn't yet said anything,but looking from his blue prints to hiswhole team and then over to the door were he had heard Starfire talking,it all suddenly became clear of what needed to be done.As they all just exchanged knowing glances and as one,went to try and get Starfire.Who's door was still wide open and revealed her slumbering form.Robin sighed deeply,as he went in and sweeped his hand very lightly over her arm.

"We realized we've been so caught up with everything lately,"Robin began to explain to her gently,as he sat down on the side of her bed and watched her swing her legs over to set up right beside him as well,"That we sort of forgot this was our last day,"his brows drooped,"As a team."

Time passed quickly,as the longtime friends sat back and reminisced about things that had occured that were both good and bad,great and terrible.It seemed everyone had something they wanted to say and get off their chests,but it the end,it was all worth putting aside their plans for just that one day.Before they would all go their seperate but better ways.

Back with Starfire...

The feeling that something was pushing hard within her,made Starfire bolt from her recollective sleep and glance down at the clock that was beside her on the counter,which read 12:31.Grimacing,Starfire attempted to push the chair out and get to her feet,but something was weighing her down.

"I'm..."She said hastily,her mind racing with possiblites,"I'm...immobile."

Just at that moment,Robin came strolling causually in the very exit he had left through that Morning,but upon seeing Starfire struggling to get down onto her feet and confused as what to do next.He dropped the paper bags he was carrying and ran over to assist her.Pulling her arm over his shoulder,he carefully started to walk his wife over to the wrap around sofa,where she collasped the very second she sensed she was near it,

"Robin,what is happening?"she asked him faintly,the pressure in her starting to feel more tremendous,"Why do I feel like a ton of bricks?"

"You're going into labor,Starfire."Robin told her eagerly,as he crouched down just enough to be able to do what he knew might soon need to be done,"But wait..."his eyes widened and his jaw dropped,"You're too early to have them,if their born right now that means they'll be premature."

"Robin,"Starfire gasped worriedly,the feeling that everything she had hoped for starting to break,but Robin only reached down to grasp her hand and the feeling that everything would be alright soon made it's way through,as she closed her eyes and started to breath in and out deeply.

An hour later...

Starfire had been only partly aware of what everyone was telling her,as she felt some numbness and then someone telling her to push,although everytime she did breathe it was a little more heavier and a little more forced,as she felt another strange sensation,followed shortly by another.

"Starfire,wake up,"Robin's voice echoed encouragingly in her mind,as it was followed by the distant sounds of crying and wailing,"It's time..."

Moaning a bit,Starfire once again awoke for the third time that day but from a different place other then the tower.The first thing she took in when she lifted her lids open,was a grinning Robin looking down at her.Following his line of vision,Starfire soon layed her emerald eyes upon two sleeping,bundled blankets containing two soft and pale faces.

"Oh,Robin!"She breathed excitedly,holding them closer to her,as they suddenly started to open their eyesto the sound of her voice,"Their...our bumgorfs,our childern...their,"her voice softened,"Their so beautiful."

"You were only about half awake when they were born,"Robin told her,reaching over to stroke her hair a bit in the back,"It's a boy and a girl..."he trailed off and then added more advertantly,"But their unamed."

"It's a custom on my planet to always name you're childern according to either their behavior or in an interesting fashion,"Starfire went on informatively,her eyes lighting up when she thought of a name for the black-haired and brown-eyed girl resting in her right arm,"Since her eyes resemble that of a Bronzerous Jewel,how about the name Jewelfire."

"Well,it's an okay name."Robin started to say,but then an idea sparked in his mind,as he looked fondly from his wife to his daugther,"But maybe something just a little bit different,how about the name Jewelflare?"

"Jewelflare it is."Starfire annouced with a beaming sensation playing inher eyes,as she smiled down broadly from one twin to the other,"I've always been quite lured to the earth name,Karter...with a K."

"That's kind of a coincedence,I've always liked the name Karsten."

The young couple looked at each other and then down lovingly at what might have just as well been the new generation of Titans,when a Nurse came over and they started to talk.After a while she just smiled and taking the twins over to weigh them,took a magic marker and wrote the names,"Jewelflare Gabriellea Grayson and "Karsten Bruce Grayson" on their birth certifcates,as a new time for everyone was soon to begin.

The End.

Thanks for reading!Keep in mind that my seqeual/regular-story-piece Of Stars,Fires And Flares or whatever order it's in,will be up fairly soon.But this is a real honor to write for TT,as everyone knows,it 'is' the best anime cartoon out there and one of the best cartoons as well!

LP


	2. Chapter 2

**Speical Notice:**This is 'strictly' a oneshot.The only reason I'm updating is because,since I got over 200 hits on it and everything and figuring some pll didn't bother with my A/N.I thought I'd just mention that my 'real' story Of Stars,Flares And Fires was up and...well...that's it!Just wanted to be sure those who didn't see it there before got a chance before I updated.

Thnx once again!

LP


End file.
